The Cook and The Blade
by Kat Lu
Summary: A Sanji and Zoro Fanfic from Zoro's P.O.V, Zoro is in love with Sanji and Sanji feels like Zoro's home out in middle of the sea, but Sanji is struggling with depression and missing home.
1. A Chip Off The Block

The Cook and The Blade

One piece fanfic Sanji and Zoro … Zoro's pov

A chip of the block

He was beautiful mostly when he was cooking but even at five in the morning hair sticking everywhere and smells from what happened that night.

But god I hate to say it that damn cook, he gets way to full of himself whenever it slips out from my mouth. "Zoro get your lazy ass up and go do something," Sanji yelled at me. God all I want to do is take a nap on this ship but no one ever lets me.

"Zoro don't get hot head," Luffy said sitting next to me. I am on a ship with a rudder head, nagging bitch, a guy who is way to full of himself, and the good for nothing cook that I love so much, a blue nose reindeer, and an ex bad guy that's a book worm. Life is just a like a game to win you need to follow the rules.

I got up from the ships wooden ground and walked into the kitchen to see my cook working hard to make lunch for the crew. "Hey cook how is it hanging," I asked him. "Do you have to bug me when I am working you stupid swordsmen," he replied harshly but with sadness in his voice.

I walked over to him and put my arms around him pulling him back from cutting a fish. "Let me go you stupid asshole," he yelled but I pulled him down to the ground in my lap. "What's wrong cook," I asked him.

"It's nothing please just let me go," he said trying to get free. "That's not going to work," I replied hugging him harder. "I just miss home alright we have been on the sea for a year now and nothing about The All Blue has came up," I said as I let him out from my arms.

He got back up and went to cutting the fish again, I got up and walked out into the sun. Luffy was sitting at the head of the going merry and Nami was standing at the wheel, Chopper was grinding meds and Robin was reading a book. I calmed to the top of it where no one could bug me and I fell back to sleep.

I woke up with a foot hitting my head, "Wake up its time for lunch," Sanji said kicking me again. "For fuck sakes you don't have to kick me you fucking ass hole," I yelled standing up. "Well sorry princesses do I look like your mother, no so I will wake you up however I want to," he yelled back. "Stop fighting and get your assess down here," Nami yelled. God she is scary.

We went down there and ate for some reason it feels like we all have to eat every meal together. After that nothing really happened for a couple hours until after diner when I had to help the cook with dishes.

It was silent for a while until a tea cup fell to the ground, "I am sorry about that," I said bending down to pick up the shattered pieces. When Sanji reached down I saw the flesh under his over top and there where cut marks on his arm.

I pushed him to the ground causing some of the glass to cut into me, "What the fuck is on your arm," I yelled at him. "Get off of me Zoro," he yelled back. He started to push on me trying to make me get me off of him. "Tell me what those are," I yelled at him. "I know that you fucking know what they are they are cut marks that's what they are," he yelled at me.

I sat back a little bit, why would he cut himself I don't get it why would he do this. I felt hot tears start to pour down from my eyes. "Zoro why are you crying," he said looking at me. "Why…. why would you cut yourself," I asked him covering my eyes. "I don't know, the other day it just happened I was just chopping up a pear and the knife slipped and cut into my finger and it felt good," he said looking at the other side of the room.

I move over to him and raped my arms around him, "I love you….. I love you….. I love you… and I don't ever want to lose you," I told him crying into his neck. "Zoro this isn't like you why are you crying," he said. "Because you hurt yourself and I don't want to see the man I love to be in pain," I told him. He got a sad smile on his face and he pulled me into a kiss.

A couple seconds passed and I pulled back and looked into his eyes, he was my home on this ship. I picked him up in my arms and carried him to the room we were sharing. I laid him down on the bed and I took his over top off and started to take off his dress shirt. Once I got his shirt off of him I looked down at him and gave him a kiss on his lips, and then I started to kiss the scars on his skin. On the newest one it was just a simple kiss and on the oldest on I kissed it the longest.

"What are you doing," he asked me. "Well cook I am going to make love to you," I said smiling at him. I then kissed his lips again and took off my shirt, he lifted his hand up and ran it along the scar I have on my chest.

Whenever we make love he always does that with a far off look in his eyes. "Where do you go in your mind when you do that," I asked him. "Somewhere far way that I knew once," he replied pulling his hand off of my chest.

I gave him a kiss on his lips and started to kiss him down the neck. I bit down a little on his collarbone then kissed that spot. I like it rough but right now all I want is for him to feel loved.

I kissed his chest giving a small suck on one of his nipples and with my hand I started to rub his dick nice and slowly. "Zoro…" he moaned lightly. I looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Saying my real name and not swordsman," I said with a little laugh. He rolled his eyes at me and smiled a little smile that was so beautiful. "Sanji…" I said grading his hand and putting it on my chest where my heart lays.

Grown men shouldn't do these things, act like school boys in love but we only do these things in bed. Out of this room we share we fight and yell at each other all the time. Even in this bed things like making love really never happens we always just have rough sex. But right now I just want him to know I love him, right now I don't care who knows that I love him as long as he knows it.

Rip open my chest and rip my heart out it will still be beating just for him. He is my home out here in the sea, and I hope he knows it because I don't think I will ever tell him that. "Zoro…" he said breaking my train of thought.

I got back to rubbing his dick and he started to rub mine too, I started to kiss down to his pants line. Licking the skin right above it causing shivers to run down his spin, "hmm," he moaned and I slide his pants and boxers off of him, and his hard eight inch dick slid up. "You look beautiful," I told him as he covered up his body with the covers.

For being a play boy Sanji is really shy in bed, most the time when he is naked. "Come on don't cover your beautiful body up, it's just me." I told him removing the covers. He look around the room trying not to blush, "Zoro… its cold in here so can you worm me up," he asked me. I smiled and started to rub him again this time faster and from the tip top to his balls.

After about a minute Sanji pushed me away, then laid me down where he was lying, and he got on top of me. "What are you doing," I asked sitting up a little bit but he pushed me back down. "I want to take the lead," he said licking my collarbone. He started to kiss down to my pants line and slowly took my pants off of me.

"Oh hard already," he said with a lick on his lips. "Don't say stuff like that," I replied getting flustered. He started to suck on me; he is really good at sucking me off. I wonder where he learned how to do this. "Sanji…. I am going to cum…," I moaned out making him suck harder.

"Nhhh," I moaned out cuming in his mouth. "Hmm you taste as sweet as ever," he said swallowing my seed. He then sat down next to me and pulled out a cigarette and lighting it. "You know I don't like you smoking in bed," I told him laying my head on his shoulder. "Well I like smoking in bed so what are you going to do about it," he replied smiling.

I got on top of him, put out the cigarette and kissed him running my tongue along his bottom lip asking to be let in. He opened his mouth a little bit and I roamed his mouth with my tongue, we started having a tongue war, sadly he won the game.

I pulled away from him looking into his eyes, "That's what I am going to do about," I told him kissing the top of his nose. "God you are so annoying," he said wrapping his arms around my neck. I put two fingers up to his lips, "suck," I told him and he started to suck on them.

I remove my fingers from his mouth, put his legs over my shoulders put one finger up to his hole and slowly pushed it in. "Hmm," he moaned. I moved it in and out soon adding the other one.

I waited a bit for him to get use to the other finger I started to slide them in and out of him hitting his sweet spot. "Nhh Zoro, please just stick it in me," he moaned out pushing up into me.

I removed my finger, lined my dick up to him and slowly pushed my way in. "Uhhh…nhhh," he voiced out. "Are you alright, I am only half way in I can pull out if you want I can pull out," I asked stopping.

"No please don't stop," he moaned pushing up in me. I slide the rest of the way in, "are you alright, have you got use to my size," I asked him. "Hmm yes I have, now please thrust into me," he asked me. "Alright I will do what you ask of me," I laughed.

I thrust into him rolling my hips, making him feel good. Sanji looked up at me with a little bit of tears in his eyes. "I love you so much swordsmen, you are my, ha never mind," he said kissing me as I made love to him.

I pulled out a little latter after cuming, and laid down next to him. For some reason he never really got use to my size, and it would feel more like the first time for him, even though it wasn't. I guess that's just another cute thing about him, along with those curly eye brows.

"What is it you are thinking about," he said rolling on his side looking at me. "Nothing really," I replied kissing his nose as he laid his head down on my chest and we fell asleep.


	2. SunSet Afternoon

Sunset Afternoon

I woke up at daybreak and Sanji was still asleep, he looks beautiful when he is asleep the blankets hugging his skin.

I went out to the deck and started to lift weights and doing push up. "Swordsman you're awake," Robin said walking out of the kitchen. "Yeah I needed to get some excuse, I haven't in while," I replied. "Oh I see," she said.

"What are you doing," I asked her. "I was just reading Chopper has some nice books," she replied with a slight laugh. Then Nami walked out of her room yawning. "Good morning guys," she said looking at the log post.

Guess I didn't get up early enough to be alone for awhile. "Good morning, how did you sleep," Robin asked her. Ugg there is going to be girl talk.

I walked into the kitchen grading some coffee that I am guessing Robin made. I sat down at the table laying my head down on the table falling back to sleep with the warmth of the cup of coffee on my hand.

I woke up from my nap with a kick to the head, "what was that for," I yelled. "You're in my way, get out of here," Sanji said throwing me out of the chair. "God someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

As I went outside the sun was setting, but it still felt early. "Hey Nami what time is it," I asked looking at her. She was sun bathing, "it's about three why," she replied. "The sun is setting already," I told her. "Yeah it's that time of yearish duh," she laughed. Oh yeah I guess it is, I climbed up to where I usually am to find Chopper.

"What are you doing up here," I asked him as he was chocking back laughter. "Playing hide and seek with Luffy and Sniper King," he replied. Ussap must be dressed in that stupid outfit again; I need to remember to throw it out when he is asleep. "How long have you been playing," I asked. "Since we got up they still having found me," he laughed.

I guess I won't get any napping done here, I guess I will go take a shower. I walked into my room and started to strip; walking into the ships bathroom I turned the hot water on and got in.

The hot water was running down my body, it felt good to let my guard down. And then for some reason I started to think about Kuina and think "if she was still alive should I be a better swordsman then her," Then I started to cry and I couldn't stop then I heard footsteps coming near me but I couldn't stop crying.

"Hey swordsman, time for diner," Sanji said opening the cloth. "Oh good what's wrong," he asked grading a towel raping it around me with his arms him getting soaking wet. "I…I… I wonder if," I choked out but I couldn't get any other words out. "Shh it's ok the cooks got you," he just said pulling me deeper in his arms.

I finally calmed down enough to tell him what was going on. "I was just wondering if Kuina was still alive if I would be a better swordsman then her or name," I said tear building in my eyes again. He smiles, "you are good as it is and I bet she would be proud of how far you have come," he told me turning the water off and wiping my tears away then giving me a kiss.

"Now come on your food is getting cold," he said helping me up. We stopped by the room for me to get dressed and him to change out of his wet clothes. As we walked outside the sun was still setting.

"Hmm that's weird," I said. "What is," he asked. "The sun is still setting it looks beautiful," I replied. "You're beautiful," he said looking in my eyes and giving me a long deep kiss.

"I saw nothing," Luffy said chewing on some meat. I just laughed, I am not sure who all knows about us but Luffy who just acts like nothing happened. We walked into the kitchen and everyone was out emptied Chopper who was grinding medicine.

"Why weren't you guys here for diner," Chopper asked. "Umm things came up," I told him and he gave a smile and then went back to grinding. I am sure Chopper doesn't know for sure.

Sanji wormed the food up and we sat there and ate without talking just exchanging looks every now and again. Then when we were done we started to do the dishes. "Land head," Nami cried.

We docked at the island and I gave Sanji the look and he graded a blanket. "We are going to go look for food," I said. "Can I come," Chopper asked. "Its late we don't want you to get lost," Sanji replied. "Oh alright I will stay then," Chopper said sadly.

We started to walk and then we found a little beach, we laid the blanket down then we stretched out on the blanket under the sun setting sky. "I love you," I said to him as we started to kiss.

Slowly we got tangled together in each other's arms slowly pushing myself into him. "I love you," he told me and then we whispered over and over again, "I love you."

It was like chanting a mantra, "I love you," into his open mouth as I looked down into his eyes. I love you, as my tongue traced the outline of his lips. "I love you," and then we full on kissed, not gently not this time.

It slowly as we made love the fireflies came out all around us and it felt like magic. "I love you." I said one last time as we finish. I lay down next to him smiling, "what's up," he asked me. "You're so beautiful," I said and slow feel asleep.


End file.
